Under The Mistletoe
by cubbieBlueMako
Summary: COMPLETE. One-off, stand-alone, fun and fluffy Christmas ficlet inspired by Flora's latest KA fanart of the same title. Ficlet is based from DotU / 80s Voltron Keith and Allura.


One-off, stand-alone, Christmas ficlet inspired by Flora's beautiful fanart "Under the Mistletoe"

Based from DoTU / 80s Voltron Keith and Allura.

Rated T

Adding disclaimer that WEP owns Voltron,

herewith is

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvvv

vvv

V

"**Under the Mistletoe**"

It was such a busy day and he has yet to see her. Darn their conflicting schedules. _Where could she be?_

The Commander of the Voltron Force had checked everywhere: meeting rooms, the conference room, the throne room, recreation room and of course, the royal apartment. Heck, even the observation deck. Yet, there was no sign of Allura. Everyone has seen her, met with her, spoken with her, except him.

He pulled the back of his hair in frustration. _Get a grip, Kogane. _Why was he getting all flustered? It didn't make any sense. Was it because it was Christmas, also called as the Silly Season? Shaking his head, he let out a long and steady exhale.

_Breathe...Just...Breathe..._

Darn it. He even made sure there would be mistletoes in the rooms where she would normally be holding her meetings.

Standing under one of the doorways, he looked up and grabbed the sprig of green leaves. This called for a different strategy. He decided to take the matter in his own hands. Literally.

There was one place he hadn't checked. With a determined look in his dark chocolate eyes, he strode purposefully towards the castle's royal kitchens.

Wiping his brow, Keith realised the kitchen was the last place he would check this time of year. The large, industrial-sized kitchen could easily cook for an army or feed the entire population of a small town. It ran like clockwork and with spotless precision. At the helm of this area of the castle was no other than Lady Hys herself. She was kitchen administrator and quality control at the same time.

_Nanny..._

Everyone, including the Voltron Force, received strict orders that no one should enter The Kitchen at Christmas Eve. And Keith made sure his team would comply. He would rather face battles and fight hand-to-hand combats than to face the wrath of Nanny for non-compliance. Perhaps today was an exception. It was Christmas Eve after all.

Knotting his brows, he had a feeling Allura would be there. He was sure of it.

He stopped in front of a large, steel door. Taking a deep breath and gripping the sprig in his hand, he took the leap of faith and stepped inside the busiest kitchen in planet Arus.

And sure enough, Allura was there. She was standing in front of a long stainless steel table. In front of her were four different plates of desserts. She had this most beautiful dreamy smile and those lush lips...

She seemed to be concentrating very hard and didn't notice him enter the kitchen. And Nanny was nowhere in sight.

_Wow, this must be my lucky day_.

Now was his chance. Squaring his shoulders, he gathered all his courage and strode determinedly towards Allura.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Just as he was beside her, he raised the mistletoe above her head. He leaned forward to give her a chaste, perfunctory kiss on the cheek. That would be enough for him and would make his day complete.

At that very moment, Allura glanced at Keith. Realising his intent, she moved her shoulders towards him, ready to receive his kiss. However, knowing Keith, with a full kitchen staff behind her, he intended a mere chaste kiss on her cheek.

However, Allura had other ideas.

At the very, very last instant, a slight tinge of mischief appeared behind her baby blue eyes. She turned her head and lifted her chin. Her lips eagerly met his.

When his lips descended on Allura's, his eyes widened. He was surprised that she anticipated his intentions. Her mouth was warm and sweet. She tasted like honey, of sweetest liquorice on a Christmas morning. When Allura kissed him back with full longing and love, all of his coherent thoughts dissipated.

In the most crowded and busiest section of the castle, no one else mattered; everyone else was forgotten.

As their kiss deepened, time seemed to stop for Keith and Allura.

He unconsciously dropped the mistletoe as he wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He could feel her arms gripping his red shirt. He then felt her soft hands tugging his shoulder-length hair, her fingers threading his thick, black strands. He let out a low, throaty growl. He relished how her soft body moulded against, how her breasts—

"Eeeeewww! That is so gross," said one.

Without any warning, the entire kitchen became very still. You could even hear a pin drop. There was hushed silence for a few seconds. Then, there was an explosion of loud cheers, exuberant clapping, hoots and whistles.

"Like, totally!" agreed another.

"I can't even..." another gasped.

"Amber and Amy."

"But, Nanny! Mom and Dad are kissing in front of everybody." One of the seven-year old twins protested.

"I am so not looking." Twelve year-old Crown Princess Amelie covered her eyes with her hands.

"Come here, you three. Leave your parents alone," Nanny said, chuckling at the three young princesses. Lady Hys thought that she may need to relinquish her kitchen duties and focus on being just nanny again.

It was not every day they received a royal announcement, especially on Christmas Eve. And she would wholeheartedly forgive their Majesties' public display of affection in front of their children and entire kitchen staff, especially when the royal announcement earlier…

…was about the arrival of the fourth heir to the throne of Arus in less than nine months.

HAPPY CHRISTMAS!

**FIN / END**


End file.
